


Love at the DriveThru

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Rejection, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: She had just told him she had been rejected for a date and he wanted to know if she wanted to get a McDonalds? [Shikamaru x Hinata]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Every couple needs wee trip to McDonalds in the middle of the night! ^_^
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Alternative Universe. Minor Mentions of Rejection.

Hinata sniffed and wiped her sleeve over her face getting rid of the tears sitting at the edge of her eyes. She knew asking Naruto out had been a dumb idea; but it had only been the two of them walking home and the words had come out before she could stop them.

Naruto, in fairness, had been very sweet in politely telling her he was flattered but couldn't because he was hopelessly, utterly in love with their mutual friend Sakura.

Hinata knew that before the words had even left her lips but it still _hurt_.

So that's why she was sitting up at four in the morning mentally kicking herself.

Her phone vibrated to her left and she picked it up wondering what notification she was getting at this time of the night.

It had been from her University group dubbed 'The Business 12! Believe in Yourself!'; named by none other than the boy that had rejected her earlier today. The name was a very easy play on the fact of they were all in the same classes they needed for the second year of a Business degree and the fact that there was only twelve of them in the year.

Even though she had only really known them a little over a year, living with the other girls in her year and the fact the twelve of them spent nearly every weekday in lectures and every weekend doing some sort of activity meant they had very quickly become a tight knit group and the best friends Hinata had ever had.

It was one of the boys in her class, a rather lazy but incredibly brilliant boy named Shikamaru that had messaged the group chat.

**Anyone got notes on Pyramid Scheme Fraud I can borrow?**

Hinata sighed but a small smile donned her face. It made sense that he didn't have any notes. That's what tended to happen when you slept in every lecture.

But Hinata, being the lovely friend she was, replied.

**I have, I can give you them tomorrow :)**

He replied a few seconds later.

**Thanks Hinata.**

Assuming that was the end of the exchange she put her phone back down on her bed beside her.

Shikamaru was, after all, a man of few words. Making conversation that was strictly unneeded being, as he would put it, 'totally troublesome' and not worth the effort. How he was childhood friends with another member of their group called Ino who was the biggest chatterbox Hinata had ever met was one of life's greatest mysteries.

Hinata almost jumped when her phone vibrated. She once again picked up the device and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion when she saw a notification at the top of her screen saying Shikamaru had sent her a private message. She tapped it with her thumb to read it.

**You're up late. Any reason?**

Being in the same friend group they had shared a few conversations but nothing that hadn't breached the walls of 'how are you?' or 'fancy grabbing lunch?'; she didn't think they had _ever_ had a meaningful conversation and him going out of his way to talk to her, to talk to _anyone_ for that matter, was beyond strange.

**Can't sleep I suppose.**

She hit send when a sigh escaped her.

**Got rejected earlier is all.**

Her eyes widened when she saw what had just come out of her thumbs before she even thought about it.

"I d-didn't mean to send that!" She hissed dropping her phone and groaning into her hands.

It was a few moments before her phone vibrated again and she scrambled for it.

**Rejected? You asked someone out and they said no?**

Her shoulders slumped and she thought she was going to start crying again out of sheer embarrassment, what he must think of her!

She was half way though writing a lengthy reply saying things like 'I'm fine!', 'sorry for bothering you!' and 'please don't tell anyone!' when she got another message from him.

**Fancy a McDonalds?**

She had to blink a few times and re-read the message.

She had just told him she had been rejected for a date and he wanted to know if she wanted to get a McDonalds?

She deleted her half written reply before sending a different message.

**McDonalds? You mean for lunch tomorrow?**

**No, I mean right now.**

"What?" She checked the time on the top right hand side of her phone to see it was now quarter past four in the morning. He was surely joking, all her housemates were asleep, she had never been out later than the five-minute walk home after bar and club closing time before and she was even in her pyjamas!

She was about to start a reply when she saw another message from the lazy boy.

**I'll pick you up in two minutes.**

She 'eep'ed quite loudly at that before covering her mouth and listening for any signs of life from her housemates, apart from a snore from Ino's room above her there wasn't a sound.

Hinata jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of light blue jeans, a long sleeve white top and a thick purple cardigan.

She was just pulling on her trainers when her phone buzzed again.

**Here.**

She peaked out her curtains, her room being at the front of the house, and low and behold there was Shikamaru sitting with his arms leaning on the steering wheel, in his parked small black car that had seen better days on the opposite side of the road.

She grabbed her purse, her keys and the notes she had promised him earlier in the night before, as quietly as possible, sneaking downstairs and outside to the street.

When he spotted her he waved lazily and she waved back with a bit more enthusiasm.

When she had sat herself in the passenger seat she turned to smile at him.

"Morn-morning Shikamaru!"

His lips twitched upwards. "Suppose it is."

She giggled lightly at the joke she had unintentionally made.

"I'll le-leave the notes he-here," she indicated the pink folder before setting them on the backseat.

He nodded with a small "thanks" before turning the key to start the ignition.

The roads were empty, with not a single person in sight and the car filled with a deep silence that Hinata wasn't sure she would be able to confidently fill with conversation. When she had begun to think they had been in silence for too long to be polite he pulled off the main road and McDonald's appeared in view.

The drive thru queue, being understandably empty given the time of night, meant that he stopped and put on the handbrake at the first ordering window.

A tired looking teenage boy appeared at the window and Hinata felt for him; she wouldn't like to be working through the night were most of it would be sitting around, staring at the clock, waiting for your shift to end.

"Hey guys what can I get you?"

Hinata hadn't even thought of what she was going to order when her companion started talking.

"Hey, can I get a quarter pounder with cheese and-" he paused to drum his fingers on the steering wheel. "-what do you guys have for vegetarians?"

Hinata blinked stupidly at the brown-haired boy beside her. Hardly anyone seemed to remember she was a vegetarian.

"We've got a veggie burger that you can get spicy or plain."

"How spicy is it? She doesn't like spicy food."

Her eyes widened in wonder. That was true as well; she really didn't enjoy spicy Indian or Chinese food at all.

"It's got some sweet chilli sauce on it is all, so not too spicy."

Shikamaru turned to her. "I guess you want the spicy one as you really like sweet chilli sauce."

She was once again struck dumb by his memory. "Oh yes-yes sweet chilli please."

He turned back to the boy at the window. "Spicy veggie burger, and can you make them both meals with strawberry milkshakes too."

The employee typed their meal into his till. "Eleven ninety-six please."

"How-how much do I-hey wait!"

Hinata looked up in the middle of her question to see Shikamaru paying for both meals.

"Shi-Shikamaru! You ca-can't pay for m-me!"

Shikamaru didn't say anything but raised his eyebrow at her to say 'I just did deal with it' which made her look in her lap blushing. She bit her lip, but a smile played at her lips.

"That's re-really nice, tha-thank you."

She heard him chuckle lightly. "You're welcome Hinata."

The boy behind the window handed Shikamaru his change and receipt before telling him to park at the first space up ahead where he would bring out their order.

Shikamaru had thanked the boy, took the handbrake off, drove it into the space indicated and put the handbrake back on before Hinata had time to blink.

"You-you drive fast," she said lightly and heard him chuckle.

"Only because I know what I'm doing," he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "You ever been in the car when Ino's driving?"

Hinata shook her head to say she hadn't.

"Don't," he said simply before scratching his forehead an almost fearful look in his eyes. "How she managed to pass her driving test I'll never know. Race car drivers are jealous of her speed."

At that moment there was a tap on Shikamaru's window, when they both turned it was the same boy from the drive thru window. The brown-haired boy wound down the window, collected their food, thanked the boy and gently passed the bag to Hinata so he could drive.

Hinata hugged their, rather large, bag of food as Shikamaru moved from the food pick up parking space to the proper car park several metres away.

He put on the handbrake again and turned off the ignition.

"We c-certainly ordered a lot," Hinata smiled sheepily.

"You live once," Shikamaru replied undoing his seatbelt. "Besides you're too skinny anyway."

She gapped at him. "N-no I'm-"

"Yes, you are," when she saw his telling smirk, she blushed an impressive shade of red. "Do you wanna sit inside or outside?"

"Outside?" She asked looking around through the window, not seeing any seats in the car park to eat on.

"Alright," Shikamaru replied before getting out of the car.

"Wa-wait," Hinata, balancing their food bag in one arm, got out of the car to follow him. "Where are we-?"

She stopped talking when, with impressive agility; the boy pulled himself up so he could get a footing on the side of his car, then manoeuvre himself to sit on the boot, letting his legs dangle, with the spoiler in front of him. He rested his arms on the spoiler like it was table.

"Hand up the bag then I'll help pull you up if needed."

She did as she was told. Handing him the bag then, making sure she had a firm grip pulled herself up. It was a lot harder than she thought and Shikamaru did, indeed, have to help hold her so she could swing her legs round to mimic his sitting position. She shimmed a little because of the cold metal but it surprised her how comfy it actually was.

He handed Hinata her food and placed his own containers on the spoiler before throwing the empty bag on the roof.

"We can use that to put our rubbish in," he looked up at her. "I do this more often than I care to tell."

"It would se-seem tha-that way," she smiled lightly, and he half smiled half smirked back.

"Only got a car with a spoiler because I wanted a built-in table."

She giggled a little at that before opening her burger box and taking a bite. She 'hmm'ed' in enjoyment, there was a lot of sweet chilli sauce.

They ate in happy silence for a few minutes before she asked the boy a question.

"Shikamaru ho-how did you re-remember that I was a vegetarian?"

The Nara surprisingly sighed. "If Kiba offers you one more chicken nugget I think I might punch him."

Hinata nearly choked on her burger from her laughter.

"I'm serious," his lips upturned in a half smile at her laughter. "It's got to be once a week at least, and every time you politely tell him don't eat meat and he apologises and then come next week he does the same thing," the brown-haired boy popped a chip into his mouth. "Man has the memory of a goldfish."

"He-he means well," she argued back on behalf of their dog loving friend, but its impact was weakened by her amused smile.

Shikamaru didn't reply so Hinata decided to ask another question about the boy she was always curious about.

"Do-do you re-really live on a farm?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Stupid Ino spreading lies. It's not a _farm_. My family live in a house and lots of deer are in the forest enclosure beside it which we look after. That's _all_."

"D-deer?" Hinata's eyes lit up. "Like S-Santa's reindeer?"

She felt herself blush at his teasing grin. "Yes Hinata; like Santa's reindeer."

"D-don't laugh!" She scolded making him lightly laugh and she found she liked the sound.

He gathered up their empty burger and chip containers a few minutes later and put them in the empty paper bag he had placed aside earlier.

Hinata took a deep inhale through her straw to get as much strawberry milkshake as she could.

"I love straw-strawberry mil-milkshakes," she confessed.

"I know," the purple haired girl turned to him looking surprised. "Anytime we get ice cream or milkshakes you always get strawberry."

"H-How do you re-remember th-that?"

He shrugged like it was nothing. "I'm just observant."

Despite her purple cardigan she couldn't hold back the shiver that racked through her because of the late hour. She saw him, out of the corner of her eye, shuffle closer to her and throw an arm around her shoulders in a half hug. Whether from the embarrassment or the cold she couldn't tell but she felt her face explode in a heated blush.

"This okay?"

She tilted her head up from its new place in the nook of his arm to look at his face and she fought a smile to nod slightly and wrap both her hands around her milkshake and take another sip.

"Don't want you getting sick," he continued and she, from her new position, could feel him chuckle. "Don't think the girls would ever forgive me."

She had the fleeting thought that his worry over her getting sick was kind of nice.

Hinata happily sat in the half hug drinking her milkshake; the cold from the shake a nice contrast to the warmth of the boy beside her.

With his right arm around her shoulders he took his phone out of his pocket with his left and hit the home button to light up the screen.

"I should take you home if you want to get any sleep before class tomorrow."

She groaned lightly; she had completely forgot they had class first thing.

"What t-time is it?"

"Half six."

She groaned again, louder this time making him chuckle.

"I would say coffee is your friend, but you don't like coffee. Have a large tea in the morning instead."

"Your me-memory is am-amazing," she tilted her head up so he could see her impressed expression.

"Maybe," he shrugged his free shoulder. "Maybe I just remember what's important."

She blinked at that. "But yo-you remember _everything_."

He looked her in the eye and raised his eyebrow again in teasing. "Maybe _everything's_ important."

Hinata felt herself smile at that; for some reason that was an awfully nice thought.

"You finished?" He pointed to her milkshake and when she nodded he grabbed the paper bag that held their rubbish and put their milkshake containers in the bag too.

When he shuffled to the left and swung his legs over the side of the car to get down she felt herself shiver from the cold now that she didn't have him keeping her warm.

"Yea definitely time to get you home."

He jumped down, opened the back door and threw the rubbish bag on the backseat.

"Do you need help getting down?"

"Umm, I-I don't-"

She held on to the car and spoiler tightly as she shifted her legs out one by one; but she paused for long enough that he was around to her side of the car and holding her waist to help her down before she could try getting down herself.

He started lifting her, with surprising ease, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to balance herself.

When he set her down he took a second to make sure she was steady before letting go and heading round to the driver's seat; she felt like she had to take another moment to stop her head spinning.

When they were both in the car and driving back in the direction of her house he turned on the heater and she heard him chuckle when she placed her hands beside it to warm them up; her pouting lightly at his amusement only made him chuckle more.

When Shikamaru parked in the same space he had when he picked her up earlier, he put on the handbrake and turned to her, not quite meeting her eyes.

"You feeling better?"

She felt a small smile appear on her face at that.

"Y-Yes," she replied honestly, placing her forefinger against her bottom lip, smile still in place. "Thank you. For-" she broke off to blush, not pinpointing one reason why she would thank him, she felt there were many. "For treating m-me."

She watched him blink lazily before flashing her a, just as lazy smile; she felt her heart jump into her throat.

"You're welcome," he met her eyes now and she forced herself to swallow the nervous lump in her throat this time. "Go sleep. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Goodnight Shi-Shikamaru."

"Goodnight Hinata."

She slipped into the house without waking anyone and climbed into bed falling asleep with a smile as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she was forced to wake up a few hours later her eyelids felt like they were on stalks and she was running so late she didn't have time to make tea like Shikamaru had suggested.

When the girls met up with the rest of their group before their first class of the day and Shikamaru handed her a large takeaway cup full of tea; all she could do was wrap her hands around it, blush and whisper a 'thank you'.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six months since their night-time McDonald's trip and her friendship with Shikamaru had gone from practically nothing to always talking, always eating together, always texting.

Once he got comfortable enough to talk to her Hinata found him to be a sarcastic, caring person with deadpan humour and a scary memory for practically everything and who was, rather surprisingly, a complete gentleman.

He would always open doors for her, always pull out her chair before sitting in his own and always paying for her meal when he could; that last one causing more than one argument where he simply raised an eyebrow at her with that smirk of his.

He also had this bad boy image that she had _never_ found attractive before.

His brown hair pulled into his high ponytail, his bootcut jeans that seemed to sit on his hips like they were made perfectly for him, the metal bracelets he wore and the fact that he never seemed to wear t-shirts, favouring button up shirts that he never buttoned up fully, drawing attention to his lightly toned arms and chest. The worst, she thought, was his smirk and lazy drawl which seemed to make her face blush crimson and her knees weak.

He had very quickly become the main character in her daydreams and late evening alone time.

Her crush on Naruto felt like a lifetime ago.

It was a Friday and the whole of 'Business 12' had just finished their morning lecture and had decided to go find food somewhere.

As they left the campus a very cold wind seemed to cut through the air making a few of them shiver.

"Oh it's freezing!" Ino exclaimed snuggling into her jumper. "How is it so cold? It was nice and warm earlier!"

"It-it is quite-eep!" Hinata exclaimed as another bout of wind cut through them.

She heard shuffling to her left to find Shikamaru taking off his leather jacket. She internally gaped, how could he be warm?

He held out his coat to her and when she blinked stupidly at him, he shrugged and replied "It would be a pain if you got sick."

"But-but I-"

He lowered his face to hers wearing that infernal smirk. "Put on the coat Hinata."

She blushed and lowered her head even as she went to start taking her backpack off. "O-okay."

His coat was big on her but not overly and it smelt like him; like a forest floor in the early morning. She had turned around to thank him but he had already began walking off, making her smile into the collar.

Ino pounced on the Hyuga when they got home that day.

"Alright I _have_ to know!" Ino was practically falling over her own feet to follow Hinata up the stairs. "What is going on between you and Shikamaru?!"

"Hu-huh?!" Hinata blushed and nearly fell into the hallway banister.

"Yea I gotta say him giving you his jacket was so chivalrous!" Tenten teased as she walked past the Hyuga to enter her own room.

"More than that it was _effort_ -" Ino insisted turning back to the purple haired girl. "-and Shikamaru doesn't _do_ effort."

"He-he's really ni-nice to me," she replied biting her lip.

"Hinata I have _no_ idea what you did to him, but I have never seen him make such an effort for _anyone_. Not to mention I have never seen him so happy."

Hinata looked up at the blonde. "Re-really? You think so-so?"

"Definitely!" Ino laughed starting the stairs to the top floor.

Sakura winked at her following Ino. "He'll be proposing any day now!"

"You've changed that lazy ass for the better Hinata!" Ino yelled down the stairs before Hinata heard the blonde's door close.

Hinata lay awake thinking about what Ino had said.

Had Shikamaru really changed all that much in the months they had been talking and hanging out?

She didn't think so; he was still that smart, amazing, thoughtful guy that had picked her up in the dead of night those many months ago.

She shifted in bed and stared at the ceiling in a huff.

' _I mean yes; lately I've been spending more time with him than anyone else, I want to be around him, I want to talk to him, know his opinions on everything. I love being able to treat him since he treats me so often, or just sit in the car listening to the radio while he drives.'_

Hinata felt her eyes slide shut.

' _I want to run my fingers over his cheekbones. I want to hug him till there isn't any space between us and hold him till he sleeps. I want to run my fingers through his hair and watch it fall out of his ponytail, so it frames his face. I want to feel the muscles I know he has in his arms. I want to kiss him till we're both breathless and I can taste his-'_

She snapped up in her bed.

"Oh my go-goodness," she put her hand over her wildly beating heart. "I'm in lo-love with Shikamaru."

She grabbed her phone, even though it was a late she knew he would reply.

**Shika you awake?**

It was only a few seconds before she got her reply.

**Always. What's up? Why you up so late? Something on your mind?**

"Yes yo-you," she replied out loud with a grin.

She threw on some clean clothes, grabbed her keys and some money and stuffed both in her jeans pocket before running out the door.

It only took her a little over ten minutes to get to be outside his house. While she gained her breath back, she took out her phone to see she had quite a few messages from him since she left.

**Hina?**

**You there?**

**Are you alright?**

**Do you need me to come round?**

**Troublesome woman answer me I'm getting worried!**

Her heart fluttered at that last one.

She hit the 'call' button beside his contact name, it didn't even complete the first ring before he answered.

"Dammit woman where have you been?" His voice sounded strained over the phone. "I was an inch from running over there."

"Lo-look out your window."

She heard shuffling through the connection before seeing him through a second-floor window. She waved lightly and saw him do the same with a confused look.

"Gimmie a second and I'll be down."

"Wa-wait," she took a cleansing breath "I have something to sa-say fi-first."

She saw him lean against the window frame. "What is it?"

"I-I just wanted to say that I have been doing some th-thinking and I-," well this was it; the big plunge. "-I think I'm in love with you Shika."

"So-so I was wondering if you would like to go on a d-date with me? But that would me-mean dressing up and going to a fa-fancy restaurant and for all th-that we would need to wa-wait till tomorrow and I don't think I can wait that long so-so I was wondering If maybe you-"

She looked up at the window biting her lip.

"Would you f-fancy a McDonalds?"

She laughed lightly out of nervousness.

"We can ha-have a dinner date thing la-later but right no-now I would love nothing mo-more than to simply be in your co-company."

She stopped talking and after a few seconds shuffled her feet to try to get rid of the awkward energy she suddenly had.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and her heart fall through her stomach when he didn't say anything. He didn't feel the same way; she had just made an _idiot_ out of herself.

"I'm coming down," he finally spoke, his voice sounding low and throaty. "Don't you _dare_ move."

She saw his figure leave the window.

In the seconds that it took him to come down the stairs Hinata's thoughts started to race.

' _What if he's really mad at me?! What would I do?!'_

The front door flung open hitting the wall behind with a bang. He was taking large strides to her looking unusually determined.

' _Oh no he is angry at me!'_

"Shika…"

With a hand at the back of her neck he pulled her into a kiss that stole her breath and left her weak.

When he pulled away, he was smirking like there was no tomorrow and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Since you asked me out, I might even let you pay this time."

She giggled at that.


End file.
